In Another Life
by A Ghostwalker
Summary: Claire looking back over the past thirteen years since she first discovered her ability and met peter, coming to the conclusion that she can only love him in another life


**Hey Guys. **

**So anyways this is yet again another one shot. Paire obviously since I am a huge huge fan of peter and Claire. It is also angsty cause I am in a weird mood and felt like this type of story. **

**This song is called "In Another Life" by the Veronicas. I heard it for the first time a couple of days ago and immediately thought of Claire and Peter. To me it seems very paire like. Anyways. Enjoy, read, review. **

**  
Topazzy Eyez**

Claire went to lie down on her large, king size bed. It seemed like years since she last just relaxed on her bed, listening to music, letting her thoughts wonder, looking back on the last 13 year since this had all began. She was only 17, only a cheerleader, and yet from that day where Sylar came to kill her and gain her ability she had grown up. She was forced to. But that day didn't seem as bad as it could have been. It was also the day Peter had walked into her life.

_I have known you my whole life. When you were ten, you said you'd make me your wife. And eight years later you won me over, just as I took the world on my shoulders. _

It was so true. She had only found out when her biological father died that she had met Peter when she was younger. How she had stayed with them when she was about nine or ten and loved princesses and fairies, just more than any girl her age should have. Like now, back then she had apparently taken a liking for Peter immediately, just like he did for her. And with promises of seeing each other soon and Peter becoming her prince later in her life, she didn't see him again for another seven years, with seven becoming eight, when she hit the age of eighteen and was trying to save the world again. But he just continues to walk out of her life. And it hurts, more than she is willing to admit. __

I got used to living without you, endless phone calls and dreaming about you. Always said that you were my man to be but I guess I was in love with your memory

Since that day that she met him, the dreams had started, just like the phone calls to him did. But then people found out. People like Matt and her dad, Noah. The phone calls stopped, as did the remembering and thinking about him. She could no longer love him openly or admit she is in love. But the truth was she still loves him, even if it is the memory of Peter. It helped her to live each day, each hour, each minute, and each second. The pure torture of not being allowed to love him that was slowly tearing her apart.

_You know I love you, I really do, but I can't fight anymore for you. And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again. Sometime, in another life; in another life_

Tears welled up in her eyes. It would be a miracle to be together again with peter, even if they were no more than friends. Seeing him was better than nothing, even if she was in love with him. But sometime, in another life would she see him and be able to love him.

_  
I know I said that I would keep my word. I wished that I could save you from the hurt. But things will never go back to how we were. I'm sorry I can't be your world. You know I love you, I really do. But I can't fight anymore for you. And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again, sometime, in another life; in another life._

And she did try to keep her word. About keeping safe and living her life to the fullest. But it isn't the same without him around. How was she meant to not hurt? How can she stop the hurt? How can she live her life like it use to be if things have changes so much? It wasn't fair to her, it wasn't fair to him. They were in love and things could never be what they use to be. It would be in another life. __

The way you're holding on to me, Makes me feel like I can't breathe. Just let me go, just let me go. It just won't feel right inside. God knows I've tried. 

The way he use to hold her, the way they use to talk, protect each other, secretly love each other, just thinking about it caused her heart to rise up into her throat. But she had to let go of him. It is tearing her apart, even if she tried to make it stop. __

You know I love you, you know I do, but I can't fight anymore for you. And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again sometime, in another life, in another life, in another life, in another life...

And he does know she love him, as much as he loves her. It will be in another life. Another life where they won't be running for their lives; another life where they can love each other openly; another life where they could really live life the way they wanted to.

Fin.


End file.
